


Ripped Sheet

by dracomalfoys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, Sweet, just a bunch of fluff, short and sweet, soft, they're the same age here shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoys/pseuds/dracomalfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ben asks for Hux's notes and Hux receives them back a little less than perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Sheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is entirely for @softkylux on twitter. Blame all of this on her.

Hux looked at Ben for the fourth time during this class period. Maybe he was developing a habit, but he couldn’t exactly help it. There was just something about that boy that made Hux feel warm inside, not that he’d ever admit that out loud to anyone.

He sighed and turned his attention back to his work. “You’ve got it bad.”

His friend Mitaka looked at him with pity. It made Hux want to hit him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You should be paying attention to your assignment.”

Mitaka just smirked. “Take your own advice, Hux.”

Hux scoffed. “Shut up.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’m sure I’ve seen him look at you like ten times already. You should ask him out.”

Hux nearly choked. “I’m not asking anyone out. Especially Ben Solo. Now, shut up.”

Mitaka shrugged. “Your loss. I saw him in gym class and he looks hung.”

If it were possible for Hux to turn a deeper shade of red, he would.

“Mr. Hux, Mr. Mitaka, is there anything you want to share with the class?” Their teacher said, raising an eyebrow. Hux wanted to die.

“No, Mrs. Cormack.” Mitaka said, bright blush from being called out spread on his face. Served him right.

“Then be quiet and do your work.” She huffed.

Hux listened and thankfully so did Mitaka.

After class, Mitaka bumped him into Ben and winked. Hux would definitely get him for that later. “I’m sorry.”

Ben just stared.

“I’ll see you later then…” Hux said and walked away to his next class with clenched fists and shallow breath.

♥︎

The next time Hux saw Ben was when he was waiting by his locker after school. Maybe it was his survival instincts, but he turned and walked away. “Hux!”

Hux pretended to not hear and kept walking toward the front door. He could hear Ben running after him.

“Armitage!”

Hux groaned and turned around, which probably wasn’t the best idea considering there was a tall kid running toward him. Before he could fall, Ben caught him and set him straight. “Sorry.”

Ben smiled, which was a little lopsided, but Hux liked it that way. “Don’t be.”

They looked at each other. Hux spoke first. “So… did you need something?”

Ben snapped out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. “Oh… I, uh, wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away.” Hux said.

Ben was quiet for a few seconds. “Uh, did you get the notes for Mr. Davis’ class? I lent mine out and never got them back.”

Hux frowned. That honestly hadn’t been what he was expecting. “Honestly, Solo, you should keep your notes under lock and key.”

The other boy smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. “I know, but I can’t really say no when people ask.”

“You should.” Hux rolled his eyes and pulled out his notebook from his bag. “I want this tomorrow morning.”

Ben’s smile grew. “Of course.”

“Bye, Solo.”

“You can call me Ben, you know.” He said, his goofy smile never leaving his face. Hux wanted to kiss it off.

“Bye, Solo.” Hux repeated. Ben only laughed before walking off.

♥︎

The next morning, Hux sat in the cafeteria alone. It was normal for him to be alone considering the only other person he talked to was Mitaka, who had a bad habit on rushing into class at the last possible moment.

The whole night before, his text inbox was full of messages from Mitaka telling him to ask Ben out, which Hux ignored. It obviously wasn’t that he didn’t want to ask Ben out, it was just that he didn’t know where Ben stood. He didn’t know if the boy was into other boys or only girls or anything really. He only knew that Ben was goofy and weird and had a great smile.

He didn’t know how long he sat there thinking about Ben before he was pulled away from his thoughts by the bell. Hux gathered his bag and ran to his first class.

Ben wasn’t there. That was the first thing he noticed.

The second thing he noticed was that his notebook was sitting on his desk. Mitaka smirked at him as he sat down. “So, do you want to explain why Ben Solo set this on your desk and ran off or do I just have to think the worst?”

“Fuck off.” Hux muttered and slipped the notebook back into his bag. Mitaka laughed.

“Okay, fine. I’ll just think the worst.”

“Stop.” Hux rolled his eyes.

“You went to study but slept together and you forgot your book, which Ben brought back.” Mitaka started off, Hux’s eyes grew wide. “Ben is now too embarrassed and just dropped it-

“ _God_ , will you stop?” Hux hissed.

“Will you tell me?” Mitaka shrugged.

“ _No_.”

“Then I’m going to continue.” He said.

“Fine, for fuck sake. I only lent him my notes to class.” Hux said, then thought better and added, “We were on school property and in view of everyone.”

“Kinky.” Mitaka wiggled his eyebrows.

“I detest you.”

Mitaka laughed again. “I’m glad. I don’t want to fight Ben off for your affection.”

Hux groaned.

The teacher walked in and Hux was glad for the distraction.

♥︎

When Hux finally got home, he pulled out his notebook to study the notes that he had lent Ben. He cringed when he noticed that the pages were less pristine than he had left them. Ink was smudged, pencil markings had been aggressively erased off the page and Hux noticed little doodles on the corner had also been erased. Poorly erased.

Hux knew that maybe looking at them wasn’t the best plan, but they were there and obvious. He brought the notebook closer to his face. Little hearts… and something else he couldn’t tell. Hux’s own heart was beating a little bit faster and he felt his stomach tighten.

He needed to calm down. There was no real reason to think Ben did any of that for him. He could have been thinking of someone else entirely and only erased it because he didn’t want Hux to yell at him. Which would also explain why he’d run away and skipped his classes rather than facing Hux then and there.

Hux sighed and flipped the pages. Each page was less marked than the last, but also aggressively erased that it caused creases in the page. Hux would have hated it if he didn’t picture Ben erasing in a panic. It brought a small smile to his lips.

He turned the last page of his notes and was about to close it when he noticed something odd. Ben had torn out a page from the notebook. There were little pieces of paper stuck inside the crease. Hux ran his fingers over the grooves from where Ben either wrote something or from his notes.

What had it been?

Hux tried to bring the notebook to his face, but he couldn’t tell. “Fuck.”

He threw the book down on his bed and sighed. He didn’t even know why it bothered him that he couldn’t make out what the words said. Then, and he didn’t know why he thought of it, he remembered when his mother took him to a dinosaur exhibit at the zoo. There they had coloring stations where you’d get the base of a crayon and color over an indent of some fossil… and well, weren’t those indents in his notebook?

Hux scurried off his bed and dug through his desk drawer until he found a piece of black shading chalk that he had left over from art last year. He came back to the bed and started shading over the page.

When he was finished, he brought the book up to his face. It was faint, but Hux could read it.

_Hux,_

_I’m sorry about your book. I know you like to keep things neat and I messed it up…_

_I guess I should just come out with it, right? I mean it’s painfully obvious and you probably already know anyway so I don’t know why I cant just come out and say it._

_Ok so maybe you don’t know or else you would have said something because you’re like that and I_

Then it cut off and Hux tried desperately to see if there was more, but there wasn’t. He threw the notebook to the other side of the room. He never wanted to see it again.

Why would Ben just end it like that? Nothing else?

Of course, he never intended on Hux seeing this letter so it made sense, but Hux didn’t care about that. He cared about hearing what Ben had to say, or rather reading it.

That’s when he decided that if he saw Ben at school tomorrow, he’d confront him.

♥︎

Luck would have it that Hux didn’t have to wait very long to see Ben. The very next morning when Hux walked into school he noticed the boy sitting at the table that had basically been Hux’s since the beginning of sophomore year.

“Ben.” Hux said, sitting across from him.

Ben looked up at him. “I was waiting for you.”

“You were?” Hux felt his cheeks heat up.

“I was.”

“I was actually going to look for you, too.” Hux admitted.

Ben’s eyes grew wide. “You were?”

Hux nodded. “I was.”

They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Ben finally spoke. “Why were you looking for me?”

“Why were you?” Hux countered.

Ben’s smile was dull, but it was still there. “I asked first.”

“Fine.” Hux relented. “I saw my journal.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah… and the ripped out page.” He continued. Ben’s smile dropped. “It took me a while to make out what it said.”

“You… wait, what?” Ben asked, his eyes echoing his confusion.

“Shaded it… kind of was able to make out the words. Why didn’t you finish it?”

Ben’s face turned a cute shade of pink. “I don’t know. I lost my nerve.”

“Did you find it? Or will I have to go first?” Hux didn’t know where any of this was coming from. He didn’t have the nerve to tell Ben he was attracted to him.

“Well, I was going to talk to you about that.” Ben admitted. “It just didn’t sound right on paper.”

“I think it sounded fine up until it stopped.” Hux said. “What was it? ‘…because you’re like that and I-

“I like that about you.” Ben said. “That’s how it was going to end.”

Hux felt the same tightening of his stomach, maybe even a flutter. “And is that all?”

“No, there was probably more. I tend to start to ramble.” Ben looked down. “I probably would have said that I liked you for a while and I always wanted to say something about it and I almost _did_ before I chickened out and asked you for notes that I didn’t even need. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, really. My mom says that I take after my father on that, but I don’t know.”

Hux had started smiling. “I can see what you mean about the whole rambling thing.”

Ben looked up at him. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I like it.”

“You do?” Ben’s goofy grin, which Hux was growing attached to, appeared. Hux nodded. “And is that all?”

Hux rolled his eyes at the use of his own words being thrown back at him. “No, that’s not all.”

“Well?”

“I guess I like you too.” Hux said and he swore that he had never seen Ben smile as wide as he did in that moment.

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that.” Ben laughed. “I thought I’d have to change schools.”

Hux laughed, too. “Well, too bad you’re stuck here.”

“With you.”

“With me.” Hux smiled.

♥︎

It had been two weeks since he and Ben admitted they liked each other, one week since they decided that they’d like to be considered each other’s boyfriend and one day since Ben first kissed Hux. It was on the cheek, but Hux was going to count it.

Still, Hux wanted more.

“You know, you two are sickeningly cute and you’ve only started dating. I immediately hate myself for pressuring you into this.” Mitaka groaned after the second time Ben brushed his hand against Hux’s arm while passing by.

“Shut up.” Hux said, keeping with time honored tradition.

“Also, I thought that maybe you having a boyfriend would make you a nicer person, but I was wrong. You’re just as mean.”

Hux shrugged. “My boyfriend likes me this way, so I don’t think I’ll change.”

“That’s weird.” Mitaka said. “You saying you have a boyfriend. I honestly thought you’d be a lonely old man for the rest of your life.”

“Shut up, Mitaka.” Hux said.

“I’m only going to shut up because your boyfriend could kill me with a thought, probably.”

Hux laughed. “And I’d ask him to.”

“Asshole.”

After class ended, Ben walked up to Hux. “Walk you to your locker?”

“And they say that chivalry is dead!” Mitaka said as he walked away. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, come on.”

They left the class and silently walked to his locker. Hux had to refrain from grabbing Ben’s hand and lacing their fingers.

When they finally got to the locker, Ben waited while Hux put his things away. “So, I was thinking.”

“As you do.” Hux replied, but smiled to show that it was only a joke.

“As I do.” Ben agreed. “I was thinking that we should kiss.”

“We’ve kissed.” Hux knew what he meant, though.

“A bit more than ones that we’ve shared.”

Hux’s cheeks began to heat up and Ben’s were already sporting a tinge of pink. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Hux nodded. “Yeah.”

Ben’s goofy grin, which Hux definitely was addicted to, began to appear. He pulled Hux close to him. His hands perfect at Hux’s waist.

Hux placed one hand on Ben’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck. He didn’t know who moved in first, but it didn’t matter. They met in the middle, their lips only brushing at first before Hux pulled Ben in the rest of the distance.

Ben’s lips were surprisingly soft as they moved against Hux’s. Truth was that they were quite inexperienced, but even then the kiss was soft and sweet and in Hux’s opinion, innocent. When Ben pulled away, he was still wearing that grin. “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“No?” Hux asked, a bit breathless.

“No, I wasn’t expecting this kiss to feel like heaven.” Ben said.

Hux had to laugh. “God, that was _awful_.”

“You should probably get used to it. It runs in the family.” Ben placed a quick kiss on Hux’s lips.

“I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this entire thing of fluff, it's nice to take a break from heart ache and let these boys live. Thank you for reading!


End file.
